warcraftfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Durotan
Chieftain Durotan was the Chieftain of the Frostwolf Clan. Biography ''WarCraft: Durotan: The Official Movie Prequel'' Durotan was born in a snowstorm, which was supposed to augur well for a Frostwolf's future. His home is Frostfire Ridge. During his adolescence, he witnessed the exile of Draka from the Frostwolf Clan. On the planet Draenor, in the Frostfire Ridge, Durotan on his mount Sharptooth, Garad on his mount Ice, and Drek'Thar on his mount Wise-ear are on Durotan's first ever hunt. Durotan failed to kill a bull calf, only injuring the animal. So Durotan, Garad, and Drek'Thar go alone to kill the bull calf and track it down to the feet of Greatfather Mountain. His failure to kill the bull calf lead to embarrassment for Durotan, because the Frostwolf Clan does not not pleasure in suffering of any creature. Durotan eventually finds and kills the bull calf. Durotan engaged in some battles between rival clans who entered into Frostfire Ridge and hunted Frostwolf food. Sometime prior to Gul'dan's parley with Garad, during a joint Thunderlord / Frostwolf Clan hunt, Kovogor and Durotan were both friends, of sorts. Durotan described him as funny, pleasant, and good with a throwing axe. During one night when the hunting party camped, Kovogor taught Durotan how to use the throwing axe to kill prey. It was during this joint hunting party an orc from the Thunderlord Clan decided not to cede his prey to the Frostwolves as agreed upon. Instead, he decided to challenge Grukag to mak'gora, where he lost to Grukag and was killed. This created a cold relationship between Frostwolf Clan and the Thunderlord Clan. Some time after Durotan's first hunt, after two days of tracking a herd of clefthooves‎, Durotan, Garad, Geyah on her mount Singer, and Orgrim Doomhammer on is mount Biter mange to find the herd. After a fight with a cow, Durotan lands the killing blow with his spear. Afterwords, Kurg'nal arrived and informed Garad that Gul'dan had come to parley with him. He also stated that he had a slave, and they were both green. Garad asked Durotan and Orgrim to return to Frostfire Ridge with him and Geyah and ordered Nohrar, Kagra, and Grukag to stay behind and prepare the meat and hides for the trip back to the village. When they returned back to the village, Gul'dan had arrived and was sitting on the Stone Seat, with Garona crouching besides him. Prior to the parley, Drek'Thar told Durotan that he sensed shadow and death about Gul'dan. During the parley, Gul'dan refused to state the name of his parents and clan and offered them a new homeland. Garad was offended by the offer, but Gul'dan said he was the warlock spoken about outside of Frostfire Ridge. Two years ago, a Frostwolf hunting party had allied with a group of orcs from the Warsong Clan in order to track a herd of talbuk. During the feast, one of the Warsong orcs mentioned a warlock with strange powers. Gul'dan stated that Draenor was dying, with Garad countering that conditions they were facing were just a cycle. Gul'dan stated that those in the south were not facing just a cycle, but the complete dying out of their lands. Garad stated that he did not care what happened to those in the south. Gul'dan simply took out a "blood" apple, took his finger and cut it in two, revealing it was dead inside, with no seeds. Gul'dan elaborated he had created his own clan of a sorts, the Horde, and stated that the Warsong Clan, Laughing Skull Clan, and the Bleeding Hollow Clan had joined the Horde. He described those who did not join the Horde as Red Walkers. Garad still refused his offer and Gul'dan left the village. After Gul'dan and Garona left, Durotan saw that Drek'Thar was crying underneath the clothes covering his blinded eyes. ''WarCraft: The Beginning'' After the battles with the Red Walkers and the eruption of the Greatfather Mountain, the Frostwolf Clan marched for a full moon cycle from the Frostfire Ridge to the site of the Great Gate. Kurvorsh, a scout Chieftian Durotan, returns to the Frostwolf Clan, telling Durotan that the Horde encampment was half a sun's walk. Once they reach the encampment in the Hellfire Peninsula, Durotan and Orgrim Doomhammer are greeted by two orcs from the Blackrock Clan, both of whom are green skinned, who tell they are getting ready to attack this new world and told them to come with them to meet Blackhand. Durotan and Orgrim go though the encampment, noticing the orcs were preparing for battle and that a third of them had green skin. Durotan and Orgrim meet Blackhand, who tells them that the Horde is preparing to send it's first wave though the Great Gate, and only the strongest warriors would be sent though. When Durotan and Orgrim returned to Frostwolf camp, nightfall had come. Durotan and his council of advisors sat down, ate, and discussed who would go to the new world and who would stay behind. Geyah said she would stay behind. Durotan stated Drek'Thar would come along, but would not engage in fighting. Before he could make a decision on whether Draka could come, Grom Hellscream appeared and introduced himself as Chieftain of the Warsong Clan. Drek'Thar, Geyah, and Draka left as Grom, Durotan, and Orgrim talked. Grom stated that Gul'dan has found and ancient artifact that would allow them to travel to this new world. He also stated he was a believer in Gul'dan and stated that the fel had made him more powerful. When Durotan retired to his bed with Draka, they discussed what they would name their new baby and the need to hide the fact Draka is pregnant in order to travel to the new world. The next morning, Draka strapped a small circular shield around her stomach in order to conceal her pregnancy. Drek'Thar wore a hooded cloak pulled low and a cloth around his face in order to cover up his scared face. Palkar, another shaman, would be guiding Drek'Thar. Durotan orders Geyah to be in charge of the Frostwolf Clan on Draenor. Afterwords, the Horde gathers around the Dark Portal, and Gul'dan steals the life from the thousands of Draenei prisoners, killing all of them. This causes Gul'dan to be empowered with fel magic and shoots it at the Dark Portal to open it to Azeroth. Gul'dan, Blackhand, Durotan, Orgrim, Draka, Drek'Thar, Palkar, Kurvorsh, Grom, Kilrogg Deadeye, Kargath Bladefist, Garona Halforcen, Zarka, Kagra, Drekgrul, Shaksa and her siblings, Nizka,Kelgur, and other members of the Horde rushed though the Dark Portal. While crossing through the portal, Draka goes into labor. When the orcs arrive on Azeroth, Gul'dan assists Draka with giving birth, but the baby is stillborn. Gul'dan then drains the life out of a nearby deer to revive and infuse fel magic into the baby. In Westfall, Durotan, Orgrim, Sharptooth, and two dozen other Frostwolves watched as other members of the Horde sacked the area, killing and capturing humans as prisoners for fuel for the Dark Portal. Blackhand appears before them, on top his wolf and holding a human female and her infant. Blackhand told them to join in on the plundering, in which Durotan replied that they preferred their enemies who can fight back. Blackhand replies that they had been commanded and he needs to respect the old ways. Later, during the Battle of Elwynn Forest, Anduin fired his boomstick again, shooting a hole though an orc. Durotan grabbed his dead comrade. Durotan put the dead orc on the ground and was about to attack Lothar when Orgrim grabbed him and hauled him off. Durotan leaped on Medivh's horse and escaped. The other surviving orcs followed behind on wolves and stolen horses. Durotan found Garona, struggling to free herself from the neck chain that attached her to one of the orcs killed by Medivh's fel attack. Durotan cut the chain with Sever and stuck out a hand for her to get on his horse. Garona refused and fled. Durotan, Orgrim, Blackhand, and the other survivors of the battle returned to the Black Morass, but waited several hours till the sun descended to meet Gul'dan in his hut. Blackhand, and all of the chieftains and their seconds gathered in Gul'dan's hut. Gul'dan lambasted Blackhand for running from the "smallteeth" and brought shame on the Horde. Gul'dan stated under tradition that Blackhand must be sentenced to death. Blackhand stuck his ruined hand into the fel fire, but Durotan took out Sever and cut off Blackhand's hand. Gul'dan and Durotan engaged in verbal confrontation with each other, ending with Durotan backing down to Gul'dan. At his tent, Durotan and Draka discussed their son and that they would do everything to protect him if anything happened. Later, on a rise above Stonard, Durotan and Orgrim laughed and talked about old times. Durotan tells Orgrim that he believes Gul'dan killed Draenor that if they were going to make a home in this new planet, Gul'dan must be stopped. Orgrim responded that they are not powerful enough to stop Gul'dan. Durotan responded that they were not, but with the humans help they could. After scouting party of Anduin, Khadgar, Garona, Karos, and Varis reach the Black Morass, Anduin and Varis galloped ahead on their horses, Durotan knocked unconscious Karos and held his hand over Khadgar's mouth. Durotan told Garona to bring the leader of the humans to the black rock to north when the sun is at it's highest. Durotan also told her that he knew what Gul'dan had for his people and the dangers of fel magic. Garona asked that if she returned that he could make her a member of the Frostwolf Clan. Durotan stated that she would be better off with the humans and left. Afterwords, in the throne room of Stormwind Keep, Llane sat, talking with Anduin, Garona, and Taria about Durotan's purposed meeting. at Blackrock Pass.]] At Blackrock Pass, when the sun was at it's highest, Durotan, Orgrim, Zarka, and a few other Frostwolf scouts awaited for the humans. Ogrim tells Durotan he will go check the sentries again. Zarka has concerns over meeting the humans. Llane, Anduin, Khadgar, Garona, and the rest of the humans arrived or the meeting. Garona acts as translator between Llane and Durotan. Durotan told them that their world was dying and they couldn't go back. He also told them that if they attacked their camp in the Black Morass in two days, the Frostwolf Clan would kill Gul'dan. Suddenly, green skinned orcs came out of the rocks and attacked them. After the battle, at the Frostwolf camp, Draka was with her baby when Durotan rushed into the tent and told her to take the baby and flee. Before they could do anything, Blackhand appeared. Durotan asked that if he submitted would they spar his clan. Blackhand did not respond and before Durotan was taken, Durotan told Draka that the name of their son was Go'el. During the night, at the Black Morass, Gul'dan sat near Orgrim on a platform as they watched the Great Gate get constructed and discussed Durotan. Orgrim ran back to the Frostwolf camp and after helping Draka and Go'el escape, Orgrim went on to see if he can help the rest of the Frostwolves, including Durotan. The next day, Medivh teleported into the war room in Stormwind Keep. Medivh said he had meet with Durotan and told them that the rebellion against Gul'dan is gaining strength. Durotan is being held captive along side humans, when Orgrim came and killed the guard. Orgrim said Durotan is now an enemy on all sides. Orgrim responded that he will just tell them that Durotan killed him. Orgrim freed Durotan, who proceeded to punch him in the gut. Orgrim explained he couldn't side with the humans against his own kind, but stated he was wrong and Gul'dan's magic was evil. Orgrim also informed Durotan that his mate and son escaped and were both safe for now. However, Orgrim stated that most of the Frostwolf Clan had either been killed or captured. Orgrim stated that the Horde won't follow Gul'dan if they could see what he has become. Durotan stated that he will show them. Durotan entered the burned down Frostwolf camp. The camp was burned to destroy the Frostwolf culture. Durotan noticed there was far fewer bodies than he had expected. Kagra, Zarka, Drekgrul, Shaksa and her siblings, Nizka, and Kelgur were all dead and their bodies burned. Durotan did not see the bodies of either Drek'Thar or Palkar. Durotan picked up a slightly burned bloodly Frostwolf banner. All of the chieftains of the Horde and most of the warriors gathered around Gul'dan's tent. Durotan, who had killed three of Gul'dan's guards before he could warn Gul'dan. Durotan dropped a Frostwolf banner and stated he was there to kill Gul'dan. Blackhand stated that he cannot invoke mak'gora because he was chieftain of no clan because the Frostwolf Clan were food for worms. Orgrim reminded his warchief that some Frostwolves still lived. Gul'dan emerged from his tent and accepted Duortan's mak'gora. Durotan and Gul'dan both remove their upper clothing and prepare for mak'gore. Durotan sprang at Gul'dan. Durotan landed a punch across Gul'dan's jaw. Gul'dan grabbed Durotan by the throat and lifted him up. Durotan grabbed the spikes on Gul'dan's back and snapped one off and stabbed Gul'dan with it. Gul'dan heralded Durotan yards away. Gul'dan charged and started punching Durotan. Durotan dodged the next of Gul'dan's punches with a kick. However, Gul'dan grabbed Durotan and pulled him in. Gul'dan took his other arm and slapped it across Durotan's chest and started sucking away life from Durotan. Gul'dan gained even more muscles from stealing life from Duortan. Gul'dan wretched Durotan's hand of his socket. Durotan handed to his knees as Gul'dan lifted his fist up for the death blow. Durotan shouted and lunged upwards towards Gul'dan. Durotan head slammed Gul'dan in his chest. Durotan took his good fist and landed blow after blow on Gul'dan. Durotan herd the voice of Medivh chanting the incantation to open the Great Gate, realizing that if he held off Gul'dan long enough he would prevent him from helping to open the Dark Portal. Gul'dan, heard the voice as well, slammed his clenched fist into Durotan's broken arm, causing Durotan to land on his hands and knees. Gul'dan ordered Blackhand to kill Durotan, but Blackhand told Gul'dan to respect their traditions and keep fighting. Gul'dan began landing blows on Durotan, however they were careless and Durotan could miss a couple of them. Durotan heard his rib snap under the powerful blows Gul'dan was landing on him. The crowd around them, at first were jeering, were now silent. Gul'dan took his hand and landed it on Durotan's chest, draining him of life. The croward gasped and claimed Gul'dan was cheating. Gul'dan, with full force, took his hand back from Durotan's chest and punched him with full force, sending him flying. Durotan climbed to his feet and claimed Gul'dan hand no honor. Gul'dan charged towards Durotan, took both of his arms, crunched them around Durotan, picked him up, drained him of all of his life, and dropped him to the ground, dying next to Orgrim. Orgrim responded to the crowd if they would follow Gul'dan after witnessing what he had become. Orgrim noticed some orcs began to walk away from Gul'dan. Orgrim knelt down, picked up one of Durotan's tusks, ripped it off, saying he would give it to his son one day. Several days later, during the night, in the throne room of Stormwind Keep, Varian Wrynn is playing with toy figures of human soldiers and orc grunts. Khadgar appears before Varian and tells him not all orcs are evil and war is not the answer. Varian begins to cry in anger and says he wants to kill all orcs. Khadgar starts telling him about the history of the orcs and one orc in particular, Durotan, who tried to prevent this from ever happening. See also * References Category:Orcs Category:Frostwolf Clan members Category:WarCraft: The Beginning characters Category:WarCraft: Durotan: The Official Movie Prequel characters Category:Chieftains of the Frostwolf Clan‎ Category:Dead characters Category:WarCraft: The Official Movie Novelization characters Category:Former allegiance: Horde Category:Religious affiliation: Shamanism